HarStarSashi
by Ali Marie
Summary: A bizarre hybrid of Star Wars, Harvest Moon, and Brave Fencer Musashi.... with a dash of talking lightbulb.
1. Meet Scott Hall

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Star Wars, Brave Fencer Musashi, _or_ Harvest Moon. ^_~ Scott Hall and his… friends… on the other hand, are entirely my creation. Whether that is a good thing or not is up to you, though. Heh. 

Also as a warning of sorts, I must say this: This story is _very_ bizarre and often makes no sense. It's supposed to be that way. It also is not supposed to be written well. This is the story I write when it's late and night and I'm really hyper. This doesn't happen all that often but when it does… o_O I hope someone out there finds it amusing though. If anything, you can laugh at Scott… don't worry… I sure do. :P So if you like randomness and strange cross-overs, this story is for you. Read it; tell me what ya think. I'm curious. ^_^

****

HarStarSashi

Scott Hall was having a normal day at home. Suddenly, as he was doing his homework, all the lights in his room went out. His lightbulb had burned out. Its name was Henry. It had been Scott's lightbulb since he was 5 years old. He was now 17.

Scott tiptoed over to the kitchen and opened the drawer. He found a spare lightbulb, so he walked back into his room and explained to Henry what he was going to do.

"Henry, you've been my lightbulb for 12 years. I love you more than any other possession. Since you have finally burned out, I will set you on my shelf and be reminded every day of your old luminescence. 

He picked up Henry and set him on his shelf, next to his soccer trophy. He named his new lightbulb Wanda.

The next day, he went outside in the backyard. His dog, Minku, greeted him with pricked ears and a wagging tail. His minku, Spot, wagged its ears and pricked its tail. Scott whistled for Minku, and the dog happily bounded over to his master.

"Where's your ball, boy? Go get your ball!"

Minku ran inside Scott's house and searched around for about fifteen minutes, before prancing out with an oddly shaped white object. Scott nearly screamed.

"Minku!" he yelled furiously. "Drop Henry NOW! Drop it!"

He ran over to where Minku had dropped Henry in the grass. He sighed with relief when he saw that Henry was unharmed, but slobbery. He scolded Minku, carefully wiping Henry on his shirt and placing him on a higher shelf.

Scott sat on the bottom bunk of his bunkbed and sighed. He had had a busy day. Then, his room began to shake. He grasped his bunkbed and tried to support himself. What was going on? Then, he remembered Henry. Racing over to the shelf, he caught Henry just as he was about to be flung to the ground, along with Scott's soccer trophy and My Little Pony collection.

He spotted a large gray claw that shredded his wall and shelf in two, dumping his porcelain hippo and Easter bonnet from Taiwan to the floor. His room shuddered and collapsed as a huge… Minku?… charged into the room and roared. Spot, Scott's Minku, looked up to its Momma with beady black eyes. Scott gulped and bit his quivering lip.

"Are… are you… are you looking for this?" Scott murmured, lifting his Minku. The Momma Minku roared, grabbed the Minku, and stomped off. Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least you're okay, Henry," he said, looking him over and setting him on a pile of rubble.

"Hmm, this won't do," Scott said, looking around at his crumbled house. "We'll have to go to a hotel for now.

He walked over to the nearest hotel, carrying Henry and Wanda, after taking his dog to his aunt's house. He got a room with two beds and set Henry on a pillow, before getting into his own bed.

The next day, he set Henry on the table and explained.

"Henry, I am going to the hardware store, and sadly I can't bring you because they might think I stole you! So stay here, and be good."

When Scott returned, he freaked out when he realized Henry wasn't where he had left him. He rushed down to the lobby and approached the receptionist.

"Do you know where Henry is?" he asked frantically.

She slid her index finger down the guest-list, and shook her head. 

"I don't see a Henry on the guest list… is he a visitor?"

"No, no, no. He's… well, he's a lightbulb. He's staying with me."

The receptionist gave him a strange look. "Maybe the janitor knows. He cleaned your room."

Scott asked the janitor.

"Oh, that old burnt out lightbulb? Yeah, I threw it away."

Scott faintly heard the roar of the trash truck pulling up to the trashcans…

*******

Ooh, a cliffhanger. ^_~ The suspense is unbearable, I'm sure. (Sarcasm, if you didn't notice...) Don't worry, the Star Wars and Harvest Moon parts will come in soon. When I was originally writing it **1**. I didn't expect it to become so long so I didn't really care whether there was a plot or not and **2**. I hadn't decided to put Star Wars into it yet. Or anything else besides vague references to the Square game "Brave Fencer Musashi". So this part is the part I like to call "Scott Reveals His Patheticness". He's quite pathetic, is he not? Hopefully good for a laugh, though…Unbelievably, I actually cut out some parts where he was even _more_ pathetic, if you think that's possible. :P Heh heh.. 


	2. Tricks of the Jedurai

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Brave Fencer Musashi, and Harvest Moon are not mine. I do not own them… Scott Hall, the lightbulbs, and the story itself, on the other hand, are mine.

****

HarStarSashi: Chapter Two

Scott ran outside and saw that the trash truck about to leave. He leapt in the back of the truck, just as the hotel's trash was dumped in. He searched through, tossing trash left and right. He found a light bulb, but not his. Not Henry.

After what seemed like endless searching, he finally emerged, holding up his dented, jelly-covered Henry, victorious.

He was glad he had once again rescued his beloved Henry from a terrible fate. He walked over to his aunt's house, to see how his dog was doing. Minku ran to greet him at the front door. Scott swung open the screen door and called for his relatives.

"Aunt Geru? Uncle Bowen?" 

No one answered. "Hmm… strange."

He walked inside, and noticed there was mud tracked on the ground. He also saw his friend, JinJo, sitting on the couch.

"These mud tracks, they look like Minku tracks to me," said Scott.

"No," JinJo said. "Minkus always travel in single file. These tracks are side by side. They must be Vambee tracks."

Scott gasped. "V… V...Vambees?" 

"Yes…Vambees. But, it's too late. If you had been here, you would have been captured and turned into a Vambee, too."

"JinJo… there's nothing here for me now. I want to become Jedurai, like my father was before me."

"First," said JinJo, "We must go to Mon Tagen space port."

When they arrived at Mon Tagen, they first headed over to a restaurant/bar. A large, burly man was guarding the entrance. Scott approached him cheerfully.

"Hello, Sir. Can we enter this establishment?" he said, grinning.

The man crossed his arms. "Can't let you in until the Mayor says yes. There's a birdy on his roof. Twirly-whirly birdy…" 

Scott frowned, and pleaded with the man. "I don't care about any 'twirly-whirly birdy', okay? We need to get inside."

"Mayor has to say yes. There's a birdy on his roof—"

"Ugh! Please! I know… a 'twirly-whirly' birdy. Yada, yada, YADA!" 

JinJo stepped in silently, motioning to Scott to let him handle it. Scott stepped aside, wondering what his friend had in mind.

JinJo waved his hand in front of the guard's face. "We don't need to go see the mayor." The guard repeated it in monotone, as if hypnotized.

"These aren't the lightbulbs you're looking for."

The guard also repeated this, and soon let them through the door.

Scott was gaping by the time JinJo had finished. He had never seen anyone so easily influenced, as if by magic! But his amazement was soon forgotten when he entered the restaurant. All sorts of creatures were there, of all colors, shapes, and types. All types, that is, except one.

"Hey!" The restaurant owner, whose name was Mannick, shouted towards the door where Scott stood. Scott blinked in surprise. What could he have done wrong?

"We don't serve their kind here." He continued. Scott looked around, wondering what Mannick could be talking about.

"The lightbulbs. We don't serve their kind." Scott was shocked and a little offended, but warned Henry that they probably wouldn't want to cause trouble. He set Henry and Wanda outside the door. By the time he had returned, JinJo was standing at the counter with a man and a medium-sized brown dog.

"Scott, this is Jon Solo, and his dog, Lenobacca. They have a ship that will get us where we want to go."

Jon led them out to the hangar, where his ship was. It was an unusual shape; Scott had never seen one like it before. But it certainly wasn't new, and had had its share of action.

"That battered old thing is the ship?" Scott voiced his doubts.

"It's a good ship, it's got it where it counts, kid." Jon replied. Lenobacca growled, seemingly in agreement, and they all got onboard. 

******

So, Chapter Two is up. What do you think? It's kind of funny how the characters of Brave Fencer Musashi have names that translate into Star Wars names so easily. Jon becomes Jon Solo… well, I'll continue this train of thought when the other Musashi-based character comes in… that one's name is even more perfect, I think. ^_~


	3. In Which They Reach the Planet Cliffgard

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars nor any of the games parodied in this fan-fiction.

Yes, I know it has been a while since I have updated. ^_^;; Pretty bad considering all I have to do is upload it, rather than write new material.. I have a lot more story already written that I only need to type up. Life gets crazy, ya know. But, I got a review! Yeah! Someone has noticed the adventurers of Scott and his lightbulbs. (To answer your question, Anonymous one, I.. I really don't know where the lightbulb thing came from. o_O Some idea springing from a hyper late-night writing inspiration.. I don't really remember, but my brother was with me and we were just being weird. I don't even get hyper often but I get scarily weird ideas when I do. :P ) Anyway, on with the story.

**HarStarSashi: Chapter Three**

****

When they were airborne, Wanda and Henry took up a game of assimilation chess with Lenobacca. Henry's Bowler plant player knocked down four of Lenobacca's characters, causing him to give Henry a warning growl.

"Hey, you be careful," said Jon. "Dogs like Lenobacca are liable to rip a person's arms off—or a lightbulb to pieces—if they lose."

"Oh my!" Wanda exclaimed. "Here's a new tactic Henry. Let the doggie win."

Meanwhile, JinJo was teaching Scott how to use his new light-sword, Lumina. It was bright pink.

"With this, you will learn the ways of the Jedurai." Jon heard JinJo saying this and snorted. JinJo ignored him, and continued to instruct Scott with the art of fighting with Lumina.

"So, where are we headed, anyways?" Scott asked.

"The planet Cliffgard," said Jon.

"Cliffgard? Never heard of it," Scott replied.

"It's a farming planet, kinda odd looking. Reminds me of your old planet, Scott. But the townsfolk are rather… strange."

"Strange?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Now approaching Cliffgard!" announced Wanda from the control deck. A rather small, green and blue planet appeared a ways off. It had fluffy white clouds and much land, similar indeed to Scott's old planet.

"We will be landing in approximately two hours," Henry added. Just a little more than two hours later, the ship landed on a small beach. A brown-haired girl with blonde strands of hair framing her face stood on the pier, wistfully staring across the ocean. Upon hearing the hum of Jon's vehicle landing behind her, her head whirled around in alarm. She started to bolt, but, seeing nowhere to run, backed up against a rocky cliff.

Scott attempted to approach her, and while she seemed apprehensive, seeing he was no alien and young like her calmed her a bit.

"Hello, my name is Scott Hall. Pleased to meet you. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," he coaxed. "What is your name, miss?"

"Karen," she snapped. "What do you want?"

Alarmed, Scott stepped back.

"I ask nothing of you. I'm new here and am only looking for someone who can tell me about this place. Oh yeah! This is my lightbulb Henry, and my newer lightbulb, Wanda. Also traveling with me are my friends Jon Solo and his dog, Lenobacca."

Karen looked at the group suspiciously, yet curiously.

"_Lightbulbs?" She laughed._

Scott frowned. "Please don't make fun of my friends."

Karen blinked at him for a moment, and then erupted with side-splitting laughter. 

A few minutes later, holding her stomach, she gasped," Ex.. excuse me, did you just call those electrical, light-giving devices your _friends?" Scott scowled again._

"Yes…do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh dear!" Henry exclaimed. "She doesn't like us, does she?"

"I'm sorry, Henry," Scott said. "Some people just don't share the same views as we do. Remember the bartender back in Mon Tagen?"

"Yes, yes… that was quite uncomfortable."

Karen stared at the pair, not believing her ears.

"He talks?!" 

"Why, yes… don't all lightbulbs talk?" Scott said, a bewildered look on his face.

"Not here they don't!" Karen answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Scott continued. "What do you know about this planet? Where is the nearest town?"

"If you leave this beach, you will enter Green Ranch. Go out of there and head left. You should find the town pretty easily. Oh yeah, and one more thing."

   "Hmm?"

   "Don't talk to me so much," Karen said, suddenly seeming irritated again.

   "Okaaay.." Scott said, backing off. "See you!"

   "Haa.." Karen replied.

********

Harvest Moon comes into the story and all the parodies fall in place. ^_^ This is where it starts to veer from my original path of 'see how much Star Wars I can quote by heart mixed with the Scott/lightbulb thing'. As I said before, I didn't plan this at all at first. Once Harvest Moon came in, I started to have a little bit of an idea of where I wanted to go with this. (Yes, it does have an actual, planned plot! Well, mostly.)

And yes, the lightbulbs can talk. Suspend disbelief for a while. ^_~ (How they play _chess_, on the other hand, I could not tell you…Come to think of it, same thing with the dog. Heheheh..Well, who said this story was realistic?)


End file.
